<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>klance fix-it one shots by heyyy_sharpshooter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092391">klance fix-it one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyy_sharpshooter/pseuds/heyyy_sharpshooter'>heyyy_sharpshooter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Confessions, Confrontations, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) in Denial, Kinda, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Season 1 Episode 5, allura is mentioned but lance doesnt really have a crush on her, it doesnt really mess anything up, keith likes dudes him likeing girls wasnt mentioned, klance, klance confessions, the bonding moment, the bonding moment but they kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyy_sharpshooter/pseuds/heyyy_sharpshooter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of short fix-it fics for all the scenes me and my boyfriend think keith and lance shouldve kissed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>klance fix-it one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith walked over to lance and reached out to grab the wounded boy's hand. Keith could imagine how weak lance was in that moment, he could barely keep his eyes open. He kneeled down next to him trying to be as gentle as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance are you ok”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gripped Keith's in return holding it in a tight clasp. The purple lighting reflected on his tan skin and eyes as he looked up at Keith with a soft grin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it, we are a good team”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith was caught off guard by how vulnerable Lance was right now, but it was nice. It was nice knowing him and Lance could work as a team and possibly have a real relationship. Keith gave Lance a smile back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith then realized how close Lance had leaned in, his blue eyes looking directly into his own. Lance lifted his hand to rest on Keith's cheek shaking slightly from how tired his body was. He felt the tip of his fingers brush against his black hair. He could see Keith go wide eyed but that didn't matter to him, nothing around them mattered to him right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance glanced down at Keith's lips then leaned in to press against them. Keith flinched a bit but accepted the kiss and returned the favor. His hands moved from their position on the ground to around Lance's waist, he didn't want to pull away. Kissing Lance was something he didn't realize he wanted so bad. Lance pulled away and smiled at Keith before his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell if he looks healthy or not”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hunk and the others huddled around the healing pod lance was standing in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he's breathing weird” pidge said in return</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith tapped the glass covering in front of lance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith was eager to see lance, he couldn't get what had happened the night before off his mind. He had always liked lance but thought of it just as a normal crush that didn't mean much, but the way lance kissed him changed his mind. It was definitely more than a silly crush</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet! A few more ticks”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith pouted a bit at Allura's response</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much better can he get in a few more ticks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What even is a tick?” pidge looked from lance over to Allura</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, a time slice” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith had zoned out their conversation already. He was patiently waiting for lance to be fully healed and come out of the pod. Lucky these healing pods even existed, he couldn't imagine how much harder winning the war would be if they had to heal for weeks at a time.   Keith looked at lance inside the pod, he seemed more fit now that he had a skin tight suit on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back to see Coran and pidge holding two timers together as the devices made a ticking noise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we are winning”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith walked over to see what hunk was winning at exactly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winning what? The intergalactic time-measuring competition”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes” was all hunk replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys having a clock party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith turned his head to see lance squinting down at the two phones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww lance you ruined it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> hunk pause for a second before realizing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY LANCE!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted lance off the ground in a tight hug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith wrapped lances arm around his shoulder to help support him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat, are you able to walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flush of red filled Keith's face. He tried to play it off by just rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup he's ok” Shiro exclaimed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classic” pidge said in agreeance </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance was sitting down eating with everyone standing around the table. Keith was sitting on the table facing towards lance. It was hard to not stare at him, his skin looked even better then usual form being in the healing pod so long</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He'd be Sendak's prisoner right now if not for pidge” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura looked at pidge with a smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you wouldn't have survived the explosion if hunk and Coran hadn't gotten a new crystal”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looked around at everybody</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. thanks everybody. Sounds like the mice did more than you, though”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance pointed his spoon at Keith who was sitting on top of the table in front of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith butt in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I punched Sendak”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gave him a doubtful look</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance crossed his arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had a bonding moment, we k-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith stopped himself. He wasn't sure if lance even remembered and even if he does Keith definitely doesn't want the whole team to know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cradled you in my arms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance had definitely remembered, how could he forget it. But there's no way he would let the whole team know that, pidge would never let him down for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. don't remember, didn't happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance quickly changed the subject trying to avoid anymore conversation about what happened with Keith</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo, what happened to Sendak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the castle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Keith planned to try and talk to lance about what happened. Everyone was in their own rooms either sleeping or getting ready to go to sleep. Keith peaked his head out of his door looking both ways down the hallway to check if anyone was still roaming the castle. He stepped outside of his room and made his way down the hall</span>
</p><p><em><span>Alright Keith you're just going to ask if he remembers so u can both pretend nothing happened</span></em> <em><span>and move on with your life</span></em></p><p>
  <span>That is not what Keith really wanted but he wanted to avoid confrontation as much as possible. Keith was looking down so he couldn't see much around him. He felt his head run into someone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see lance and froze in his tracks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey watch out mullet. What are you doing? I thought u were about to go to sleep”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well i was but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith was going to come up with an excuse but decided not too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came here to talk to you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance avoided eye contact as he felt his face turn red</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you wanna talk about”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance knew exactly what Keith wanted to say to him but maybe this would make him believe lance had already forgotten it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go into your room first? its weird just standing in the hallway”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance opened his door and took a seat on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit” lance patted a spot on the bed beside him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise i don't have cooties”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah sure. You have probably already screwed a girl in this room knowing you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft yeah right, i haven't been with anyone since like my 7th grade girlfriend”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? No way i don't believe you, you're like “The loverboy” who flirts with everyone” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its true, Honestly. I flirt with a lot of people but I've never </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked someone”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looked away knowing he just lied straight through his teeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody? Not even Allura?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith felt a wave of regret wash over him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Why would he think Lance likes him, He wasn't thinking straight when he kissed </span>
    <span>him. it meant nothing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Allura's pretty and all but not really my type. there was one person that I've liked for a while”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was her name? Is she from the garrison?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that's how I met them, but they randomly left one day, I'm not sure why. I actually thought he was a girl at first because of his hair and that's how it started. I've never really gotten over </span>
  <span>him</span>
  <span> since”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lances eyes widened realizing what he just said </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith noticed too and turned his head at lance. Maybe he did have a chance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah i've never really told anybody before. I know you probably think i'm weird and now its awkward”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no it's fine, its normal lance”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his hand on lances thigh but pulled away soon after</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I know why you came here to talk and i'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight and it just felt like it was right for the moment. You're probably really uncomfortable n-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith cupped the side of lances facing making the boy turn towards him</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck fuck am i really doing this. I'm gonna do it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith pressed his lips against lances and didn't let go. it felt just like last time except Keith wouldn't allow either him or lance to brush it off like it was nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance's fingers intertwined with Keith's resting on his thigh, the other running through the hair on the back of Keith's head as he reciprocated the kiss; turning his head to get a better angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith pulled away slowly as he looked at lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re..?” lance looked at Keith surprised but relieved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Lance, I am too. And i didn't mind the kiss at all the other night”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you… like me? Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance leaned in grabbing both sides of Keith's face, kissing him with no hesitation. It was only them now, nothing could interrupt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back just a bit so they're lips were still brushing against each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm assuming that was a yes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are appreciated. feel free to critique anything</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>